...Sacrifice of Angels
| miniseries = The Dominion War | minino = 4 | date = 2374 | author = Diane Carey | format = paperback | published = | pages = 269 | ISBN = ISBN 0671024981 }} ...Sacrifice of Angels is a novelization of the end of "Sons and Daughters" and subsequent episodes "Behind the Lines", "Favor the Bold" and . References Characters :Aryl • Julian Bashir • Roger Buick • Ch'Targh • • Damar • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Female Changeling • Mohammed Fitzgerald • Elim Garak • Haj • Kira Nerys • Randall Lang • Leeta • Martok • • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Charlie Reynolds • • Rom • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Geraldine Ruddy • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Cregger Lor Mowlanish Dor Crixa Tel • Tora Ziyal • Weyoun • Worf • George Armstrong Custer • Curzon Dax • Diego • Gowron • Kassim • Angie Kirby • Martok, grandfather of Martok • John Wayne Locations :Argolis Cluster • Argolis Earth colony • Argolis sensor array • Argolis system • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Starbase 375 Alamo • Alpha Centauri • Bajor • Blue Rocket • Bravo sector • Cardassia • Centaurus IX • Delta sector • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • Kotanka • Qo'noS • Vulcan • Zebra sector Starships and vehicles : (Federation starship) • • (Federation starship) • ( ) • ( ) • Federation barge • Jem'Hadar fighter • Klingon warbird • ( • ( ) • (Federation starship) • ( ) Bernadine Cook • • • • Klingon fighter • • • • Races and cultures :Argelian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Trill • Vorta • Vulcan Bolian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Dominion • House of Martok • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • New Resistance • Starfleet • Starfleet 2nd Fleet • Starfleet 5th Fleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Great Link • Starfleet 3rd Fleet • Starfleet 7th Tactical Wing • Starfleet 9th Fleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Texas Ranger Science and technology :antigraviton beam • cloaking device • concussion weapon • deflector array • energy damping field • holodeck • impulse injector • ketracel-white • ketracel-white barge • • phaser array • photon torpedo • planetary salvo • probe • protostar • quantum explosive • quantum torpedo • rifle • self-replicating mine • sensor array • sensor dish • sinus • tricorder • warp nacelle • waveguide Ranks and titles :captain • commodore • Emissary of the Prophets • ensign • flag admiral • Other references :1800s • 2327 • bloodwine • Charge of the Light Brigade • compact field jacket • Custer's Last Stand • damage control team • Dominion War • exceptional performance of duty citation • Halloween • identification number • kanar • Klingon language • Operation Return • possum • Prime Directive • root beer • Saurian brandy • Solid • Tammeron grain • Yamok sauce Appendices Background information * In between the chapters are quotes from several individuals and pieces of literature. These include Winston Churchill ("Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival"), several from The Charge of the Light Brigade, William Butler Yeats' Into the Twilight (Out-worn heart, in a time out-worn/Come clear of the nets of wrong and right/Laugh, heart, again in the grey twilight/Sigh, heart, again in the dew of the morn") and David Farragut at the ("Damn the torpedoes - full speed ahead!"). Images sacrifice of Angels.jpg|Cover image. defiantDW4.jpg| . galorDW4.jpg| attack ship. Connections Timeline External link * category:dS9 novelizations